Say It!
by december28
Summary: "Aku senang kau merasa cemburu, tapi hyung….lain kali katakan dengan jelas agar masalah seperti ini cepat selesai” . Sequel Don't Ask . Meanie . Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo . Seventeen . SVT . YAOI. DLDR . Reviewnya yaa


**Say it!**

 **Sequel (Don't Ask)**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Meanie Couple

(Mingyu X Wonwoo)

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

This is Meanie Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

…

… **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya saat merasakan rambutnya di acak lembut, memfokuskan pandangannya dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah piring dan sekotak susu di tangannya.

"30 menit lagi kelas dimulai"

Wonwoo menggosok matanya dan mulai bangkit, menatap kearah piring yang di bawa Mingyu dan tersenyum senang saat melihat toast lengkap dengan selai coklat kesukaannya.

"Makanlah, aku akan berangkat setelah mengantarmu ke kelas"

Wonwoo mengangguk, membiarkan Mingyu menatapnya mengunyah makanan tanpa cuci muka apalagi menggosok gigi.

"Berapa lama pelatihannya?"

"Mmmm" Mingyu terlihat berfikir, menusukkan sedotan ke dalam susu kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo yang langsung menyeruput susu itu. "Mungkin dua minggu, sepupuku juga lolos untuk pelatihan disana"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, menyempatkan memandang Mingyu yang sudah terlihat rapi pagi ini.

"Jangan sampai ada barangmu yang tertinggal" Bisik Wonwoo, dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Mingyu yang menunduk untuk mempermudah Wonwoo untuk mengusapnya.

"Aku akan meneleponmu setiap hari"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, melanjutkan makannya dan membiarkan Mingyu yang duduk di atas kasurnya untuk menggenggam satu tangan Wonwoo dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

"Jika sudah selesai sarapan, mandilah, aku yang akan merapikan kasurmu"

Wonwoo menunduk dan mengangguk kecil, merasa beruntung karena mendapat seorang Kim Mingyu yang membuat segalanya menjadi mudah untuk Wonwoo.

…

"Pergilah"

Wonwoo yang berada di lorong bergumam menyuruh Mingyu untuk cepat pergi sebelum terlambat.

Mingyu yang berada di ujung lorong menggeleng kekanakan, kembali maju untuk mendekat sebelum Wonwoo melebarkan matanya mengancam.

Menepuk jam tangan dilengan kurusnya seakan mengatakan pada Mingyu bahwa ia akan terlambat.

Mingyu akhirnya menyerah, melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang membalasnya ringan dan berbalik pergi.

Berjalan lambat 5 langkah dan terdiam.

Mingyu pasti sudah pergikan? Mingyu pasti sudah pergi.

Memberanikan diri membalikan tubuhnya dan terbelalak kaget saat menemukan Mingyu masih disana.

Tertawa lebar dan berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo yang menghela nafasnya.

Benar, tidak apa-apa mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Mingyu. Ia tidak akan melihat Mingyu selama 2 minggu kedepan.

Wonwoo maju dan menghampiri Mingyu yang tertawa semakin lebar.

Membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya dan terkekeh senang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu"

Wonwoo mengangguk, seakan menyetujui bahwa ia juga merasakan yang sama.

…

"Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Lancar, bagaimana disana?"

"Disini juga lancar"

Wonwoo meraih Kimbab yang dibelinya dan menunjukkannya ke layar ponselnya.

"Kau hanya makan kimbab?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dalam diam mengamati wajah Mingyu yang berada dalam layar ponselnya.

"Rasanya enak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan cepat pulang keasrama dan membuat Kimbab yang enak untukmu"

Wonwoo tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum walau kelelahan.

"Jangan sampai flu"

Wonwoo tau, bagi seorang perenang seperti Mingyu, flu adalah hal yang sulit apa lagi dimasa-masa latihan seperti ini.

"Aku akan ada latihan sekitar 10 menit lagi"

Wonwoo mengangguk, mencoba memaksakan senyumnya dan membiarkan Mingyu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap hari.

"Pakai selimutmu saat tidur, pasang alarm dan jangan lewatkan sarapan. Minta Jihoon hyung untuk menemanimu jika kau ingin pergi membeli apapun diluar asrama"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Mingyu-ya"

"Ya, aku datang sebentar lagi"

Mingyu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disana.

"Ayo pergi latihan bersama Mingyu-ya"

"Pergilah lebih dulu"

"Malas, aku mau pergi bersamamu"

Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum dan tidak membiarkan raut wajahnya berubah.

Haruskah ia bertanya? Tapi-

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi hyung"

Wonwoo mengangguk, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dadanya sampai suara itu kembali muncul tepat sebelum sambungan itu mati diikuti dengan tawa Mingyu setelahnya.

"Aku ada disini, kenapa kau selalu menghubungi orang lain hahaha"

Pip-

Wonwoo berkedip dua kali.

Tidak kan? Hahahaha- Wonwoo tau itu hanya candaan, tapi-

Kenapa orang itu dengan mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu dan membuat Mingyu tertawa.

Sedangkan dirinya…

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan nama Jihoon ada disana.

"Hng, Jihoon-ah"

"Datang ke kamarku, aku memesan ayam tadi"

"Aku sudah membeli kimbab"

"Mingyu menyuruhku untuk makan bersamamu dan sebagai gantinya ia akan-"

Pip.

Wonwoo memutuskan sambungan itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasa kesal?

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya dan menatap ranjang Mingyu yang berada disamping ranjangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan Jeon Wonwoo"

Mencoba memejamkan mata dan sialnya suara itu kembali datang di kepalanya.

"Malas, aku mau pergi bersamamu"

Siapa..orang itu?

….

Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menyadari bahwa ia terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas pagi ini.

Memilih mengabaikan itu dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ini sudah hari ke-5 Mingyu menjalani pelatihan disana.

Wonwoo menutupi kepalanya dan menbiarkan perasaannya mengacak acak indranya.

Menjadi orang pendiam yang jarang mengatakan segalanya memang kadang menyulitkan.

Wonwoo lebih sering diam dan memendam semuanya.

Tentang apa yang ia fikirkan, ia rasakan, Wonwoo lebih memilih memendam semuanya sampai ia menjalani hubungan dengan Mingyu.

Ponselnya bergetar dan nama Mingyu ada disana.

"Hallo-"

"Apa kau sakit?"

Wonwoo menggeleng walau ia tau Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja? kenapa tidak masuk kelas pagi ini?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku menelepon Jihoon hyung karena tadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu"

Wonwoo hanya bergumam.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Tidak ada, sungguh.

Hanya perasaannya yang mengada-ada dan mulai membuat masalah.

Wonwoo tau, masalah akan selesai jika ia bertanya pada Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo memilih diam.

"Hyung, apa aku berbuat salah?"

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

Ia kadang berfikir, pasti sulit untuk Mingyu, mengencani seorang moody dan pendiam seperti Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memulai latihan sebentar lagi"

"Dengan siapa?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan bagi Wonwoo sendiri.

"Hng?" Mingyu bahkan bingung dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, bukankah kau bilang harus latihan? Aku juga harus mengerjakan tugasku sebelum deadline sore ini"

Mingyu menyetujuinya dan panggilan telepon selesai.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menghela nafas berat dan kembali berbaring.

…..

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati Jihoon yang baru datang dan duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah lollipop kuning terang.

"Tidak"

"Kau tau, kau yang paling bodoh dalam hal berbohong Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Ini lah kenapa aku tidak menyukai hubungan jarak jauh"

"Aku tidak bertengkar"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon Mingyu? Dia terus menghubungiku dan bertanya macam-macam, menjengkelkan"

"Aku sibuk"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerjakan bagianmu pada tugas kelompok kemarin"

Jihoon sudah mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin memukul Wonwoo.

"Kau tau aku mudah kesal tanpa sebab dan-"

"Omong kosong, kau bukan orang sakit jiwa yang kesal tanpa sebab, cepat katakan padaku jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada Mingyu"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Jihoon menarik nafasnya mencoba bersabar, pemuda mungil itu berdecak prihatin dan membiarkan Wonwoo tenggelam sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Seakan sudah terbiasa.

….

Wonwoo refleks membuka matanya saat merasakan lampu kamarnya menyala terang.

Bergumam kesal karena ia baru saja akan mulai tidur, Wonwoo mulai bangkit dan bertanya-

"Siapa-"

Mingyu ada disana, dia berdiam diri dan melangkah cepat untuk melempar ransel yang ia bawa ke kasurnya.

"Mingyu-"

Mingyu dengan wajah kesalnya membuka ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Saat ponsel miliknya menyala tanpa suara atau getar, Wonwoo sadar Mingyu mencoba menghubunginya.

"Hhhh~"

Wonwoo menunduk dan mencoba memalingkah wajahnya dari mata Mingyu yang terus mengikutinya.

"Jadi, katakan, ada masalah apa?"

Wonwoo masih diam, memilih kembali berbaring dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai ke kepala.

"Aku setidaknya harus tau alasan kau seperti ini agar masalahnya selesai bukan?"

Wonwoo memilih diam, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Mingyu mendekat dan dengan kesal menarik selimut yang menutupi Wonwoo.

"Aku mengantuk, ini sudah tengah malam" Wonwoo bergumam kesal.

"Apa kau fikir aku sedang bercanda Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mendengar suara Mingyu yang tertahan frustasi, Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menatap Mingyu yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk bangkit dan duduk untuk bicara dengannya.

"Jadi, katakan.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebenarnya apa maksudmu-"

"Aku sedang serius hyung" Mingyu menatap tajam pada Wonwoo yang menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

Mingyu benar-benar marah hari ini.

"Aku berlari kesini karena berfikir kau jatuh di kamar mandi atau pingsan atau- hhh bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku Jeon Wonwoo? Hng?"

Wonwoo menunduk.

Percayalah, dalam keadaan seperti ini Wonwoo bahkan lupa bahwa ia lebih tua dari Kim Mingyu.

"Jadi katakan? Apa alasan kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau bahkan membiarkan ponselmu tidak berbunyi dan bergetar"

Wonwoo masih diam, mereka berdua diam dengan posisi Mingyu yang masih memandang Wonwoo mengintimidasi sampai beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu menghela nafasnya seakan mengalah.

"Aku akan minta maaf" Wonwoo mendongak saat mendengar Mingyu mengatakan itu. "Tapi hyung- setidaknya, aku harus tau alasan aku mengatakan permintaan maaf itu. aku bahkan tidak tau apa alasan kau bersikap seperti ini"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Wonwoo masih kukuh dengan kata 'aku baik-baik saja'

Sebenarnya ia bingung bagaimana ia harus memulai percakapan ini, bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya bahwa ia merasa kesal pada seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tau siapa.

Wonwoo merasa dirinya bodoh dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal pada siapapun terlebih pada Mingyu yang ia harapkan bisa mengetahui semuanya tanpa ia beri tahu.

Wonwoo yang terbiasa dimengerti dan dituruti membuat dirinya besar kepala.

Ia semakin ingin dimengerti dan dituruti tanpa Mingyu harus bertanya apa keinginannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita" Mingyu mendekat dan membawa kepala Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. "Tapi hyung…aku tidak bisa mengetahui semuanya jika kau tidak memberitahuku"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mengerti, ia tau.

Tapi, perasaan ini-

"Aku khawatir, aku fikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

"Mingyu-ya.."

Mingyu melepas pelukan itu dan memandang Wonwoo membasahi bibirnya, Wonwoo terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini bulan ke-5 kita berkencan, aku benar?"

Mingyu mengangguk, mengusap bahu Wonwoo dan membiarkan Wonwoo rileks agar terus mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa cemburu padaku?"

Mingyu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir, memperhatikan raut wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman karena membicarakan ini.

Mingyu mencoba menebak, apa yang seharusnya ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aku- kadang merasa sedikit cemburu" Wonwoo mendongak cepat, dan Mingyu sepertinya mulai tau masalah disini, Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku cemburu pada Jihoon hyung yang selalu bersama denganmu dikelas"

Wonwoo tersenyum walau tipis.

"Apa tidak masalah merasa cemburu, maksudku-"

"Siapa yang kau cemburui?"

Wonwoo mendongak kaget, menatap Mingyu yang terlihat sedang menebak-nebak.

"Aku- tidak- maksudku aku tidak cemburu"

Mingyu kembali mengingat-ingat, mulai kapan Wonwoo seperti ini dan jawabannya adalah saat mereka melakukan panggilan terakhir, atau sebelum itu, atau-

" _ **Aku ada disini, kenapa kau selalu menghubungi orang lain hahaha"**_

Mingyu mencoba menebak.

"Hyung, apa aku sudah bercerita bahwa sepupuku mengikuti pelatihan yang sama denganku disana?"

Wonwoo diam, sudah..atau belum?

Mencoba mengingat dan ingatannya kembali pada pagi hari itu.

" _ **Mungkin dua minggu, sepupuku juga lolos untuk pelatihan disana"**_

Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hm, Kau sudah bercerita"

Mingyu tertawa kecil "Dia ada disampingku saat aku menghubungimu"

"Hng?"

"Orang yang mengajakku pergi untuk latihan saat aku sedang menghubungimu, dia sepupuku"

Wonwoo menelan liurnya kasar.

Mencoba mengamati tatapan mata Mingyu yang sedang terkekeh geli, Mingyu terlihat jelas mengerti keadaan saat ini dan ia memilih untuk tidak membuat Wonwoo lebih malu.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti"

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku dan bersiap bangkit.

"Mau kemana?"

"Air, aku haus-"

"Apa masalahnya sudah selesai sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyum mirinya yang khas dan membuat Wonwoo kembali diam di atas kasurnya.

Ia terlihat jelas tau bahwa orang yang dicemburui Wonwoo adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Aku saat itu lupa mengenalkannya padamu karena aku fikir kau sudah tau bahwa itu sepupuku"

"Mana mungkin aku tau itu sepupumu, aku fikir kau-" Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Mingyu yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Aku minta maaf, setidaknya sekarang aku tau alasan aku meminta maaf"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan menunduk karena malu.

"Aku senang kau merasa cemburu, tapi hyung….lain kali katakan dengan jelas agar masalah seperti ini cepat selesai"

"Maaf" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan harus mengendap-endap keluar asrama dimalam hari karena kau"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Hng~ kau bahkan tersenyum setelah membuat masalah untukku?"

Tawa Wonwoo semakin lebar saat Mingyu menggodanya.

"Kau akan kembali ke sana malam ini?"

Mingyu menggeleng, memilih berbaring dikasur Wonwoo dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berbaring bersamanya.

"Aku akan menginap malam ini dan mengarang cerita besok pagi"

Wonwoo tersenyum, memberanikan diri melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Mingyu yang tersontak kaget disampingnya.

"Hm, aku juga" Seruan kecil dari Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo mendongak dan bertanya bingung.

"Aku juga apa?"

"Menyayangimu" Jawab Mingyu disertai tawa kekanakannya.

"Dasar gila"

Mingyu tidak perduli, balas melingkarkan tangan panjangnya pada tubuh Wonwoo seakan menjadikannya selimut.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"Hm?" Wonwoo kembali mendongak.

Mengedipkan matanya dua kali saat menyadari kepala Mingyu datang mendekat.

Mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tawa kecil karena membayangkan Mingyu yang akan menciumnya sebentar lagi sampai-

Cklek-

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu menghubungiku dan mengatakan-"

Jihoon membatu diujung pintu saat melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang juga membatu diatas kasur sempit milik Wonwoo.

"Aish! Menyusahkan saja! setidaknya jangan lupa kunci pintu! Aish, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua, lain kali jangan meminta bantuan padaku!"

Seru Jihoon kesal sambil menutup keras pintu asrama Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Hmffttt" Wonwoo menunduk dan tertawa, membuat dahinya bersentuhan dengan bibir Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu, Mingyu sengaja memajukan bibirnya dan mencium dalam dahi Wonwoo yang masih terkekeh.

"Tidurlah, aku besok pagi harus kembali kesana dan latihan lagi"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan merapatkan pelukan mereka.

Tersenyum dalam dekapan Mingyu dan memejamkan matanya.

Tetap memejamkan matanya dan merasakan Mingyu membawa kepalanya untuk mendongak dan dengan lembut mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur, jangan buka matamu atau kita akan sama-sama terlambat bangun besok pagi"

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, kembali membiarkan Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang diam tanpa balasan.

Dan Wonwoo menikmatinya, hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin lembut.

Mulai terlelap dan kembali teringat dengan ucapan Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu.

" _ **Aku senang kau merasa cemburu, tapi hyung….lain kali katakan dengan jelas agar masalah seperti ini cepat selesai"**_

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan berseru dalam hati "Hng, aku mengerti"

…..

END

….


End file.
